Kary
Kary is the final boss of Kary's Tower, and one of Johnathon's Four Generals. She is a Marlith, which is why they were absent during many demon events. Her strategy is to use multiple arms combined with precision damage. She is the most multi-classed boss, with seven classes. First, she has 20 outsider hit dice. Then she has 20 levels in Rogue, Dervish, and Ranger. Then she has 29 Scout levels and 11 Monk levels. Finally, she has 10 Void Incarnate levels. Kary is a very graceful person. Not as far as personality, but she dances during battle, weaving and juggling swords all the way. She enjoys music as well. However, she is easily angered, and is spiteful. She went as far as to sabotage Karnak's weapon to kill him, and doesn't like bad news. She is, however, bound to Johnathon due to a Planar Binding Spell. Kary's swords are very powerful, and are one of the reasons she is so difficult. This is called her Unlimited Blade Works'' attack, but is nicknamed her 100-hit combo, as it does have 100 attacks. She supposedly made all of the blades herself (not the magic parts, anyway), and has a saying before unleashing them all. The saying is: :I am the bone of my sword. :Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. :I have created over a thousand blades. :Unknown to Death. :Nor known to Life. :Have withstood pain to create many weapons. :Yet, those hands will never hold anything. :So, as I pray – “Unlimited Blade Works”. Editor's Note: this saying is based off of Archer's incantation from Fate/Stay Night Kary had a less powerful sister that was in another dungeon, but she was destroyed by a dragon. She now seeks revenge, and that includes against the party. Overall, she could kill people faster than healing them, and was one of the most challenging battles (and most disliked). The party seeked shelter in "Delay Death" spells, which ensured their victory. The room Kary was encountered in is within Ragnaros platform, meaning that, while there wasn't much maneuverability, she could assault almost anyone within at any time. There is a coincidence that Kary's song is the ending theme to the same show as Karnak's, who was the first one in her tower. =Kary= '''Size/Type: Large Outsider (Chaotic, Demon, Extraplanar, Evil) Hit Dice: 60d8+40d10+30d6+3120 (4180 hp) Initiative: +44 Speed: 490 ft. Fly 360 ft. (good) (can take 10' step whenever 5' step is appropriate.) Armor Class: 104/121 (–1 size, +30 Dex, +30 natural, +13 insight, +8 bonus, +14 Deflection), touch 74/88, flat-footed 74/88 Base Attack/Grapple: +75/+90 Attack: Marlith's Right Hand +142 (1d8+84 (15-20, +1d8 dark, +3d6 vs. good, (-4 on attack rolls, saving throws, checks on crit) +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish) Full Attack: :Marlith's Right Hand +142/+142/+137/+132/+127 (1d8+84 (15-20, +1d8 dark, +3d6 vs. good, (-4 on attack rolls, saving throws, checks on crit) +90 sneak attack +138 skirmish) :Marlith's Left Hand +142/+142/+137/+132/+127 (1d8+84 (15-20, +1d8 dark, +3d6 vs. lawful, (-1 level on crit) +90 sneak attack +138 skirmish) :Generic Scimitar #1 +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish) :Generic Scimitar #2 +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish) :Generic Scimitar #3 +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish) :Generic Scimitar #4 +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish) After round 5: :Generic Scimitar #5 (+20 Scimitar) – +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish)) :Generic Scimitar #6 (+20 Scimitar) – +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish)) :Generic Scimitar #7 (+20 Scimitar) – +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish)) :Generic Scimitar #8 (+20 Scimitar) – +137/+137/+132/+127/+122 (1d8+79 (15-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit +78 sneak attack +126 skirmish)) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Constrict 4d6+21, improved grab, spell-like abilities, summon demon, Dervish dance, Stunning Fist (DC 88) 29/day, Crippling Strike, Favored Enemy: Beast +4, Arcane Spellcasters +4, Monstrous Humanoids +8, Dragons +8, Undead +4, Outsider (good) +2, Constructs +2, Elementals +2, Animals +2, Plants +2; +3 damage Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good and cold iron, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 25, telepathy 100 ft. Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Uncanny Dodge (30), Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Null Strike, Opportunist, Defensive Roll, Saves: Fort +99, Ref +105, Will +86 Abilities: Str 38, Dex 90, Con 58, Int 30, Wis 36 Cha 40 Skills: Balance +173, Bluff +148, Concentration +157, Diplomacy +148, Disguise +148, Escape Artist +173, Gather Information +154, Hide +173, Intimidate +148, Knowledge (Local) +143, Listen +154, Move Silently +173, Perform(Dance) +158, Search +143, Sense Motive +154, Spellcraft +143, Spot +154, Tumble +173, Use Magic Device +148, Feats: Combat Reflexes, Multiattack, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Scimitar) ®, Mobility ®, Perfect Multiweapon Fighting, Improved Flying (Good), Weapon Finesse, Epic Finesse, Maximize Precision, Improved Critical (SC), Cleave, Great Cleave, Overwhelming Critical (SC), Devastating Critical (SC; Fort DC 89), Penetrate Damage Reduction (Adamantine, Silver, Cold Iron)***, Spellcasting Harrier, Quicken Spell-like Ability (Greater Teleport, Align Weapon Mass, Unholy Aura, Blade Barrier)****, Epic Skill Focus (Perform:Dance), Double Hit, Epic Weapon Focus (SC), Run, Epic Speed, Infinite Deflection, Exceptional Deflection, Reflect Arrows, Tenacious Magic (Unholy Aura), Iron Will ®, Ascetic Hunter, Ascetic Rogue, Dark Stalker, Improved Favored Enemy (damage), Bane of Enemies, Death of Enemies (DC 33), Blinding Speed, Flyby Attack, Hover, Favored Power Attack, Improved Sneak Attack, Bonus Feats: Improved Unarmed Attack &, Deflect Arrows &, Stunning Fist & (DC 88 +FM), Improved Disarm &, Track &, Multiweapon Fighting &, Endurance &, Improved Multiweapon Fighting &, Greater Multiweapon Fighting &, Spring Attack &, Swift Hunter B, Swift Ambusher B, Improved Initiative B, Combat Expertise B, Dodge B ®, Dexterous Will B®, Lingering Damage B, Alignment: Chaotic Evil Song: Zessei Bijin COMBAT A marilith’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Constrict (Ex): A marilith deals 4d6+13 points of damage with a successful grapple check. The constricted creature must succeed on a DC 90 Fortitude save or lose consciousness for as long as it remains in the coils and for 2d4 rounds thereafter. The save DC is Strength-based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a marilith must hit with its tail slap attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it succeeds on the grapple check, it can constrict. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—align weapon mass, blade barrier (DC 25), magic weapon, project image (DC 25), polymorph, see invisibility, telekinesis (DC 24), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy aura (DC 27). Caster level 31th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp): Once per day a marilith can attempt to summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrou, or one nalfeshnee with a 50% chance of success, or one glabrezu or another marilith with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. True Seeing (Su): Mariliths continuously use this ability, as the spell (caster level 16th). Skills: Mariliths have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Feats: In combination with its natural abilities, a marilith’s Multiweapon Fighting feat allows it to attack with all its arms at no penalty. Crippling Strike (Ex): A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level, a shadowdancer gains evasion. If exposed to any effect that normally allows her to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage with a successful saving throw. The evasion ability can only be used if the shadowdancer is wearing light armor or no armor. Battle Fortitude (Ex): At 2nd level, a scout gains a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves and initiative checks. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 20th level. A scout loses this bonus when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a scout cannot be caught flat-footed and reacts to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. See the barbarian class feature, page 26 of the Player’s Handbook. Fast Movement (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a scout’s gains a +10 foot enhancement bonus to her base land speed. At 11th level, this bonus increases to +20 feet. See the monk class feature, page 41 of the Player’s Handbook. Defensive Roll (Ex): Starting at 5th level, once per day, when a shadowdancer would be reduced to 0 hit points or less by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), she can attempt to roll with the damage. She makes a Reflex saving throw (DC=damage dealt) and, if successful, takes only half damage from the blow. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll. If she is in a situation that would deny her any Dexterity bonus to AC, she can’t attempt a defensive roll. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 5th level, a shadowdancer can no longer be flanked. This defense denies rogues the ability to use flank attacks to sneak attack the shadowdancer. The exception to this defense is that a rogue at least four levels higher than the shadowdancer can flank her (and thus sneak attack her). If a character gains uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge, and the levels from those classes stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Slippery Mind (Ex): At 7th level, if a shadowdancer is affected by an enchantment and fails her saving throw, 1 round later she can attempt her saving throw again. She only gets this one extra chance to succeed at her saving throw. If it fails as well, the spell’s effects occur normally. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. This is a mind-affecting effect. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (4 times) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Skirmish (Ex): A scout relies on mobility to deal extra damage and improve her defense. She deals an extra 1d6 points of damage on all attacks she makes during any round in which she moves at least 10 feet. The extra damage applies only to attacks taken during the scout’s turn. +18d6. The extra damage only applies against living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this additional damage. The scout must be able to see the target well eough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. Scouts can apply this extra damage to ranged attacks made while skirmishing, but only if the target is within 30 feet. At 3rd level, a scout gains a +1 competence bonus to Armor Class during any round in which she moves at least 10 feet. The bonus applies as soon as the scout has moved 10 feet, and lasts until the start of her next turn. (+17 AC) Camouflage (Ex): A ranger of 13th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): While in any sort of natural terrain, a ranger of 17th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Feats: Maximize PrecisionEpic :Prerequisite: Precision attack +15d6, Base attack bonus +30 :Your experiences have taught you exactly where on a creature's body to strike. :All Precision damage you deal is maximized. Epic Finesse Epic :Prerequisites: Weapon Finesse, Base attack bonus +20, 30 Dexterity :You deal damage with light and Finesse-able weapons equal to your Dexterity modifier (in addition to your Strength modifier). Swift Ambusher :Prerequisite: Skirmish +1d6/+1 AC, sneak attack +1d6. :Benefit: Your rogue and scout levels stack for the purpose of determining the extra damage and bonus to Armor Class granted when skirmishing. For example, a 4th-level scout/ 7th-level rogue would deal an extra 3d6 points of damage and gain a +3 competence bonus to AC when skirmishing, as if she were an 11th-level scout. :In addition, you can qualify for ambush feats as if your sneak attack bonus damage were the sum of your skirmish damage and sneak attack bonus damage. You cannot sacrifice skirmish extra damage to use those feats, however. :Special: A scout can select Swift Ambusher as one of her scout bonus feats. Swift Hunter :Prerequisite: Favored enemy, skirmish +1d6/+1 AC. :Benefit: Your ranger and scout levels stack for the purpose of determining the extra damage and bonus to Armor Class granted when skirmishing. For example, a 4th-level scout/1stlevel ranger would deal an extra 2d6 points of damage and gain a +1 competence bonus to AC when skirmishing, as if she were a 5th-level scout. :Your ranger and scout levels also stack for the purpose of determining when you select additional favored enemies, as well as the total bonus granted against your favored enemies. For example, a 4th level scout/1st-level ranger would have two favored enemies and could allocate an extra +2 bonus against one of those favored enemies, as if she were a 5th-level ranger. :In addition, your skirmish extra damage applies against any creature you have selected as a favored enemy, even if it is normally immune to extra damage from critical hits or skirmish attacks. :Special: A scout can select Swift Hunter as one of her scout bonus feats. AC Bonus (Ex): A dervish gains this bonus to Armor Class as long as she is wearing no armor or light armor and not carrying a shield. This bonus to AC applies even against touch attacks or when the dervish is flat-footed. She loses this bonus when she is immobilized or helpless, when she wears any armor heavier than light, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load. (Total +8) Dervish Dance (Ex): A dervish can become a whirling dancer of death a certain number of times per day. While in this dervish dance, she can take a full attack action (for melee attacks only) and still move up to her speed. However, the dervish must move a minimum of 5 feet between each attack when using this ability, and she cannot return to a square she just exited (though she may return to that square later during her full attack). The dervish is subject to attacks of opportunity while dancing, but may tumble normally as part of her move. A dervish prevented from completing her move is also prevented from finishing her full attack. If a dervish wields a slashing weapon while in a dervish dance, she gains a bonus on her attack and damage rolls. This bonus is +1 at 1st level, and it increases by an extra +1 at every odd-numbered level thereafter. (+10) A dervish may only perform a dervish dance while wielding a slashing weapon (she may use a double weapon, or multiple weapons, only if both ends of the weapon or all weapons are of the slashing type). She cannot perform a dervish dance in any armor heavier than light or if she is using a shield. While dancing, a dervish cannot use skills or abilities that involve concentration or require her to remain still, such as Move Silently, Hide, or Search. A dervish with the bardic music ability can, however, sing while she dances, and a dervish can also use the Combat Expertise feat while in a dance. A dervish cannot perform a dervish dance while under the effect of a rage or frenzy ability. A dervish can perform a dervish dance only once per encounter. A dervish dance lasts 1 round for every two ranks of Perform (dance) that the character has. (79 rounds) Movement Mastery (Ex): A dervish is so certain of her movements that she is unaffected by adverse conditions. When making a Jump, Perform (dance), or Tumble check, she may take 10 even if stress and distraction would normally prevent her from doing so. Slashing Blades: A dervish treats the scimitar as a light weapon (rather than a one-handed weapon) for all purposes, including fighting with two weapons. Dance of Death: At 4th level, a dervish gains the benefit of the Cleave feat while performing a dervish dance, even if she does not meet the prerequisites for the feat. She does not have to move 5 feet before making the extra attack granted by this ability. Elaborate Parry (Ex): When she attains 7th level, a dervish gains an extra +4 bonus to Armor Class when she chooses to fight defensively or use all-out defense in melee combat. A Thousand Cuts (Ex): When a dervish reaches 10th level, once per day she may double the number of melee attacks she makes while performing a full attack action (whether in a dervish dance or not). If a dervish uses this ability in conjunction with her dervish dance, she can make up to two attacks between moves. The dervish also gains the benefit of the Great Cleave feat with slashing weapons while performing a thousand cuts, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. She does not have to move 5 feet before making any extra attacks granted by this ability. A dervish using this ability can receive an extra attack from the haste spell, but the bonuses provided by the spell do not stack with the bonuses granted by the class. Free Movement (Ex): At 18th level and higher, a scout can slip out of bonds, grapples, and even the effects of confining spells easily. This ability duplicates the effect of a freedom of movement spell, except that it is always active. A scout loses this benefit when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Blindsight (Ex): A 20th-level scout gains the blindsight ability out to 30 feet. Her senses become so acute that she can maneuver and fight flawlessly even in total darkness. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the scout must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern it. =*Rewards*= *Amulet of Natural Armor +10: 2,000,000g *Belt of Mighty Prowless (+12 Str. Con) (master's item) 2,880,000g *Gloves of Dexterity +12: 1,440,000g *Bracers of Armor +10: 1,000,000g *Armory Cloak: can keep weapons in without it tearing. *Ring of Protection +10: 2,000,000g *Epic Rogue's Vest: +2d6 precision damage, +4 Move silently and hide, +4 reflex saves *''Marlith's Right Hand'' +25 Scimitar – (1d6+25, 18-20) +1d8 dark, +3d6 vs. good creatures, +2d6 precision. On a crit, target takes -4 on attack rolls, saving throws, checks. *''Marlith's Left Hand'' (+25 Scimitar) – 1d6+25 (18-20, +1d8 dark, +3d6 vs. lawful, +2d6 precision, (On a crit, target gains 1 negative level.) *Generic Scimitar #1 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage) *Generic Scimitar #2 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage) *Generic Scimitar #3 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage) *Generic Scimitar #4 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, +2d6 damage if deal 1d6 to self, +2d6 if attack same creature, -1 con on hit, Heals self for 50% of damage) *Generic Scimitar #5 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit) *Generic Scimitar #6 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit) *Generic Scimitar #7 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit) *Generic Scimitar #8 (+20 Scimitar) – 1d6+20 (18-20, Everdancing -1 con on hit) Category:Dungeons and Dragons